As Well As Beauty
by burningblack
Summary: Lily is taken from her lover Julian, by a very power-hungry king.


The heavy wooden and brass doors fly open. Cheers and praises follow as the king and his new queen walk through. His black hair is styled perfectly, his crown immaculately adorned with jewels. He is everything a king should be; smart, eager, controlling. But his queen, a young blond girl of twenty; timid and defenseless does not love him. Though she walks by his side as her land's new queen, no joy fills her heart.  
Steadily they proceed down the stairs, her slightly behind him. He is glowing, basking in the attention the crowd is giving him. At the platform that marks the halfway point, between the stairs they stop.  
"Gentlemen and the ladies accompanying them, I king Noel would like to thank you for attending our ball this evening." Clanks of goblets smacking together and men's drunken cheers rose into the air. "At last my noble gentlemen, I give you your queen. Queen Lilith!" His voice rises as he speaks her name. The crowd of wealth men and beautiful women cheer louder than before. Lily only breathes slowly, nothing of the outside world registering with her. Noel smiles at her. A creepy, knowing smile of how their first night in the marital bed will play out. "Do not worry my queen, they welcome you with open arms." She smiled wearily back at him. He bowed to her, and took her hand, leading her down the remaining stairs and onto the ballroom floor.  
Gasps of jealously followed as they waltzed. Lily would have traded places with any of the ladies in the room, for they were not bound to a loveless marriage while in love with another. As they spun Lily took notice of all the women around her. Though these women were beautiful in their jewels and elegantly crafted dresses, Lily out shined them all. By no means was her dress plain; though if it were she would be just as beautiful. Diamonds lined the bodice, flowing all the way down the sides, sparkling like morning dew. The dress, a dark blue, made her stand out in the seat of reds purples, and yellows. As an anemic flower.

Ending the dance he pressed his body close to hers. To the surrounding crowd the looked much like a couple in love, sharing a secret, but in actuality threats stained his lips.  
"I'm leaving for a bit, I've got some things to attend to. Don't make a nuisance of yourself."  
He nipped her earlobe, making her gasp in shock and pull away. He smirked at her, taking her hand, bowed then lightly kissed her small hand. Waving to his captian Russell, they took the stairs two at a time, ascending into the darkness.  
No one in the crowded ballroom seemed to notice that their king had gone, all were too busy drinking and flirting. Lily retreated to a bench in the corner, never feeling more alone. A waiter, seemingly appearing out of no where, handed her a goblet of wine, then leaned to whisper,  
"You look like you might need it. I'm very sorry." She smiled at him and sipped the sweet tasting liquor. Closing her eyes she lent her head against the wall, not caring if the long unnatural curls they'd made her adorn, were becoming crinkled. Her mind wandered back to Julian. Though she knew it was dangerous, the love in her heart could not be contained. She dreamnt of his curly hair brushing against her face, when they danced. His warm hands cupping hers as they stat and looked up at the full moon. Her brown eyes boring deep int her own sky blue ones, as her whispered,  
"I love you." From above her.  
Tears brimmed on the rims of her eyes. He couldn't be dead. After all the years they'd spent together, the chance meeting with Noel couldn't have changed all that. Burning hate flamed in her as the sickly thought of Noel entered her head. How she despised him, there was no one in the world that she would rather see dead. Focusing back on her surroundings she never imagined this type of lifestyle without Julian. After all he was the one that brought her into it.

Two years Before.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Listen to the melody... There you go you've got it." Julian encouraged, guiding her along. She giggled trying to place her feet, as to not step on his. Julian smiled at her. Never had she looked more radiant, her smile beaming as he moved with her. Their waltz continued until their feet ached, neither wanting to let go, and end the night.  
"I've got to get home soon." she insisted, pulling away from him, and staring out the window into the night sky. He took her in his arms then, smoothing the hair back from her face he whispered,  
"Soon this will be your home, you will never have to sleep alone again." She closed her eyes snuggling into his broad, warm chest.  
"Soon." She repeated.

Her horse's feet clomped heavily on the ground, his mane flying as she raced Julian back to her farm house. It was there that Julian had seen her for the first time. He'd been pleasure hunting with his hounds, and saw a woman carrying two pails brimming with frothy milk. He'd fallen in love with her at first sight. He promised to take her away from all the hardships and make her his queen.  
Julian caught up with her quickly, his muscled stallion narrowly beating her's into the farm yard. Dismounting she lead her steed into the barn, preparing her for the night.  
"I could stay until the morning." Came Julian's voice from behind her.  
"Could you?" Lily asked, turning her head, smiling, but still brushing her stallion's sweating body. He wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Don't leave me Julian. Don't ever leave." Tears slipped slowly out of her eyes. He turned her around, hugging her tightly. Raising her head he kissed the tears from her cheeks.  
"I would never, ever dream of leaving you. No one could ever make me happier than you have." She smiled at him, raising up on her toes to kiss him.

She woke to the high yelps of one of the hounds in the yard. Looking to her side, Julian was still sleeping, the sun shining on him. Her breath caught at he sight. Lightly she shook him, as the commotion outside continued.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, upon opening his eyes.  
"Someone's outside." She whispered getting up and peering out the window. In the front yard, and army of thirty or so men and horses were stationed. Suddenly the door flew in and came off the hinges. Two knights entered, followed by an wonderfully dressed man, with beautiful black hair.  
"Hello Julian." His slightly cockney accent flowed through her bones, making her squirm in the most uncomfortable way.  
"Noel?" Julian asked rising quickly to his feet and grabbing his sword.  
"I don't have time for this petty bullshit. Guards seize him." Julian's sword clanged against the knight's but he was no match for two men at one time, especially in such an enclosed place. While their battle raged on another guard had Lily on her knees, his hold on her arms.  
"Look at me, daughter of England." Noel ordered, coming to stand in front of her. She did not move. "I said look at me," Again she did not move. "You filthy whore, look up!" He roared grabbing her blonde hair and yanking her head up. "Now then, maybe next time you will listen." A muffled groan sounded as the two knights pinned Julian to the ground.  
"Don't you lay a hand on her!"  
"And if I do?" Noel asked, cockily slapping Lily in the face.  
"I swear I'll kill you!" Julian rose only slightly off the floor, before one of the knights stepped on his back, shoving him back into the floor.  
"No. Let him rise." Noel padded slowly across the wooden floor, taking out his sword. Smiling down at Julian, who sat hunched on his knees, Noel ripped away the light, white cotton shirt that covered Julian's chest.  
"I am taking her Julian, to be my queen. I've been watching you two for a while." Noel smiled at him, snakily. "Ah! What a passionate romance! And I thought to myself, just one little slip up and I'd have this beauty for myself." Noel smiled over his shoulder at Lily eying her in her thin, white gown. Julian struggled again, only to be stilled by the guards. Flashing his wide, white smile at Julian again, he sliced his sword across this chest. Julian cried out, scarlet blood flowing quickly from the cut. Throwing his head and cackling, Noel matched the deep cut on the other side of his chest.  
"Get her out of her so I can finish this." Lily shrieked even louder than she had been by the first cut.  
"No stop, please!" She yelled, her face stained with tears. Noel walked back towards her, leaving Julian in a pool of his own blood. He caressed her face with is fingertips, making her immediately pull away. Anger swelling in him, he grabbed her face roughly, turning her towards him again.  
"You will learn very soon my darling that I am not one to be crossed. And I always get what I want." Squeezing her face tighter, he pressed his lips to hers. She winced and pulled back spitting in his face. Calmly he wiped his face with his sleeve, and reared his hand back slapping her harder than before. The force of his hand made her hit the floor, blood escaping her lips. Looking to her side, through the hair that covered her face like a curtain her eyes caught with Julian's.  
"I love you." Escaped his lips, before a guard grabbed her arms pulling her up and out the door. Screaming still the guard tied her hands together with rope and hauled her outside, throwing her upon a round steed.  
Her head hung with exhaustion as Noel walked through the doorway, wiping the blood from his sword.  
"I believe we're done here gentlemen." Noel said, his head high as his icy blue eyes pierced the ocean of Lily's irises.

**Once again, an evil Fielding, I promise I have nothing against him, I just want to pull out the dark side. **

**Reviews would be lovely. :D Thanks. **


End file.
